


Math and Fist-Fights

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anne is gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tutoring, enemies to lovers but not rlly, therye such dorks i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Catherine,” Anne said, leaning on the table. Catalina didn't look up and the only sign that she'd even heard Anne was the way her grip tightened on her pencil.“Cat.”Her jaw clenched and Anne smirked.“Lina.”Anne leaned closer.“Catti—”“What?” Catalina slammed her pencil down and glared at her.“Sothat'sthe name that gets your attention,” Anne mused with a grin. “Noted.”orAnne needs a tutor and Catalina is the one she gets.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Math and Fist-Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reign_of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts).



> inspiration strikes at the worst times (or is it the best?)
> 
> yes I'm procrastinating don't judge
> 
> anyway, yall remember that high school au that i wrote ([milkshakes and french fries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253642))
> 
> yea this is like, not a continuation but part of that universe so give it a read if you want
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

“I’m worried about you, Anne,” her teacher said, pushing his thin wireframes up his nose. Anne shrugged, the leather collar of her jacket suddenly feeling stifling against her neck.

“Trust me, sir, there’s nothing to worry about,” she replied, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

“I’ve seen what you can do,” he said, leveling her with a stern look. “You have the ability to do the math, to work out the answer, you just don’t apply yourself.”

Anne sighed, casting a longing glance at the door before crossing her arms. “Fine then, what do you suggest?”

“Tutoring!”

The _audacity—_

“By who?” she replied, barely keeping her tongue in check. He hummed and hawed as he fiddled with the computer and finally pulled up a sheet. 

“Oh, perfect!” he exclaimed. “Catalina Aragon is free this Wednesday. I’ll let her know.” 

_Oh,_ she thought, as her stomach sank, _please no._

\----

She spent a good few hours hurling pebbles at the nearby tree. Kit and Anna had already left— Anna claiming she had plans (lies, the girl had absolutely no social life. Anne knew because _she_ was the social life) and Kit with the age-old claim of homework, whatever the hell that was.

_Thwack!_

“It’s for your own good!” she mocked.

_Thwack! Thwack!_

“‘For my own good’ would be not spending an hour with her, that’s for sure.”

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwackthwackthwack!_

She reached for another stone only to find that she had thrown the last one. With a growl, she scooped up her bag and headed to her bike. 

Maybe a ride would clear her head.

\----

She stood in front of the library, mentally counting down from ten as she worked up the courage to go in. She could do this. She was Anne freaking Boleyn, the Cooler Cousin, Agent of Chaos. She could handle one tutoring session with Catalina Aragon.

“Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to go in?” A voice behind her asked. She whipped around and came face to face with an unimpressed tutor— _her_ unimpressed tutor.

“As a matter of fact, I was getting ready for my dramatic entrance, which you oh so kindly ruined,” Anne replied, drawing herself up to her full height. Not that it mattered, Catalina was at least a couple inches taller than her. The Spaniard squinted at her for a moment, scrutinizing her outfit, and rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” Catalina muttered, tugging the door open and stalking in. Anne was about to follow, but Catalina let the door go and it slammed shut in her face.

Great, this was going to be just _great._

\----

She never wanted to see another strand of curly, highlighted hair ever again. Actually, she never wanted to see _Catalina_ again.

Unfortunately for her, murder was against the law and she had another tutoring session next week.

\----

“Catherine,” Anne said, leaning on the table. Catalina didn't look up and the only sign that she'd even heard Anne was the way her grip tightened on her pencil. 

“Cat.”

Her jaw clenched and Anne smirked.

“Lina.”

Anne leaned closer.

“Catti—”

_“What?”_ Catalina slammed her pencil down and glared at her. 

“So _that's_ the name that gets your attention,” Anne mused with a grin. “Noted.”

Catalina growled and turned back to her assignment, angrily flipping the page in her textbook.

“I finished, by the way,” Anne said, shoving her paper towards her fuming tutor, “Check my math?”

Catalina snatched the paper from her and read over it, marking it every so often, the pretty scowl still painted on her features.

Wait— _pretty?_

Before Anne could examine that Freudian slip, Catalina shoved the paper back towards her and began packing her things.

“Go over what I marked in red, try to solve it on your own. If you still don’t understand it by next week, we’ll go over it again in more detail.”

“Alright…” Anne said, glancing at the paper. Catalina paused and stared at her.

“Good job.”

It sounded like the words had been ripped out of her throat and Anne blinked. By the time she thought to utter a “thank you,” Catalina was gone.

\----

“So Anna and Jane are dating,” Anne said, fiddling with her notebook. Catalina nodded stiffly as her pencil stilled. 

“They are,” she replied. “What does that have to do with math?”

“Well, Jane is your friend and Anna knows too much so I’m not letting her go anytime soon.” Catalina rolled her eyes and Anne sighed. “It’s only fair that we at least try to get along. For them.”

_And so that you can stop glaring at me like that,_ her brain unhelpfully added. _It’s unfair how attractive it makes you. Stop._

Catalina pursed her lips in thought and Anne held her breath, ready for a scathing rejection. 

“Fine,” the Spaniard said, setting her pencil down and holding out her hand. “Truce?”

Anne took it, silently marveling at the slight calluses on Catalina’s palm and the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

“Truce,” she replied before awkwardly tacking on: “For them.”

Something flashed through Catalina’s eyes and the Spaniard’s grip tightened. “For them.”

\----

Anne was not staring, no matter how much Kit said she was. She was absolutely not watching the way Catalina’s curls would bounce with each step.

“Are you sure it’s heart eyes and not murder?” she heard Anna ask. Anne scowled. She did not have heart eyes and she was _not staring, dammit!_

And even if she was it wasn't _her_ fault that Catalina happened to look absolutely stunning when she tossed her head back when she laughed at something. Or that her eyes twinkled when they met Anne’s and— _did she just wink at her?_

“She’d love nothing more than to—”

“I can _hear you,_ Kitty,” she said, tearing her eyes away as a fiery blush began to spread over her cheeks. Kit snickered into her fries and Anne scowled. “And I do _not_ have heart eyes.”

“Right and I’m Marilyn Monroe.” Anne lobbed a fry at her and Kit dodged, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face. “It’s such a pity you’ve fallen off the single train,” Kit intoned, dramatically draping her hand across her forehead. “Now I’m the only one left.”

Anne sputtered as Anna took a bite of her burger.

“What are you talking about?” Anne choked out, feeling the blush begin to spread down her neck. She felt like she was on fire. “Catti and I aren’t dating, we don’t even _like_ each other!”

Anna raised a brow. “You call her Catti.”

Anne gaped. “Uh, yeah, because it _annoys her.”_

“Don’t worry, Annie,” Anna said, patting her on the head with a small smile. “You’ll get her eventually.” Anne batted her hand away with a groan and flopped onto the table. Its coolness was a welcome change to the flaming fire tomato that was her face at the moment.

“You two are insufferable,” she muttered.

“Did _Catti_ teach you that word?”

Oh, Kit was _so_ _lucky_ that Cathy Parr existed or Anne would have obliterated her.

\----

“If I get a hundred on my next test, then will you go out with me?” Anne asked with a grin. Catalina shook her head, tucking her notebook into her bag.

“I don’t make a habit of wagering dates over math scores, _amor,”_ she replied. Anne blinked and she was sure her heart had skipped several beats. Catalina leaned over the table and brushed a hair out of her face. “However, I will consider it. So you better start studying.”

\----

She didn’t know what brought it on. She didn’t know why she did it. But one moment, Catalina had been cornered against her locker by Henry Tudor, and the next, Anne had hurled her textbook at him and was now stuck in a three-on-one brawl, wildly swinging punches, kicks, knees, whatever it took.

She only hoped that Catalina had escaped unharmed.

\----

_“You,”_ Catalina exclaimed, almost tackling her back down onto the bed, “are an absolute _idiot!”_

All Anne could muster up was a weak grin.

“He deserved it,” she replied, catching Catalina’s wrists before she could whack her or something. 

“I thought he was going to kill you,” Catalina whispered, shoulders slumping as the tension bled out of her. Anne frowned and tugged her closer, bumping their foreheads together lightly.

“Obviously you’ve never seen the three of us fight before,” she replied. Catalina’s eyes fluttered shut and her hands gripped the front of Anne’s shirt tightly. Anne shifted so that she was resting against the wall and tugged Catalina closer, onto her lap. The Spaniard went easily, being mindful of her injuries and Anne smiled, tucking a stray curl back behind her ear.

“I promise I’m fine,” she whispered. Catalina stared at her for a moment, her eyes charged with _something._ Anne swallowed slightly, brushing her thumbs over the inside of Catalina’s wrists. The Spaniard inhaled sharply and with a swift yank, pulled Anne into a hard kiss. 

“Idiot,” Catalina murmured against her lips, “Don’t ever fucking do that again.”

Anne pulled away and waggled her brows. “Does that mean I get that date?”

Catalina pursed her lips and gently smoothed out Anne’s shirt, fingers lightly skirting over her collarbone.

“If I remember correctly,” she replied, “ the deal was that you had to score a hundred on your next test in order to get a date.”

Anne just rolled her eyes and leaned in again. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, not edited i apologize its like, almost 2 here ripp
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
